


【All西】Colorful

by NeGi_V



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 Japan
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeGi_V/pseuds/NeGi_V
Summary: *ABO，主爆炒西，还不知道都有谁能炒，谁炒加上谁tag*可以当做没有感情，也可以当做有*内含小部分生莲感情线，只有这一条明确感情线，但暂无过多剧情*非常ooc请勿上升本人*很渣，很乱，很复杂*别骂了就只是开车
Kudos: 18





	1. -PINK-

  
-PINK-

住在这个别墅的Omega不止川西拓実一个人，但唯独他不爱打抑制剂。同居的Alpha们不太介意，毕竟他也不属于个别谁，他是大家的Omega。川西热衷于挑衅Alpha的游戏，平时在家只一件大码卫衣，光着两条白嫩的腿走来走去，发情的时候就在大厅喊一句谁现在有空，偶尔还故意说一些挑拨Alpha的话，喜欢看他们因为自己争风吃醋拌嘴吵架。Alpha们也乐意陪他玩，别墅里十一个人初识的时候大半部分的人都还没分化，几年走下来的羁绊不是用友情或者爱情就能简单形容的，复杂又混乱，但他们都乐此不疲。  
只是这一次，川西拓実玩儿大了。  
起因于那几个坏心眼的家伙出门前故意在自己身上衣服遮不住的部位留下暧昧痕迹。挤在酒吧的人群中，他能感受到无数视线注视着自己，似乎试图通过他身上的牙印和吻痕想象他昨晚的战绩——事实上他这个月忙于工作根本无暇上任何人的床。耳根、后颈、锁骨、肩头、甚至手背上，他穿的已经很“保守”了，但仅是宽松领口露出来的这些就足以让人玩味一阵子。大家选定一处卡座坐下，招呼走在后面的川西拓実和川尻莲，但川西一个眼神也不想给——他在生闷气——越过他们径自落座了吧台的角落。川尻无奈的冲其他人摆摆手也跟了过去，他知道川西的发情期快来了，不可能留他一个人坐在别的地方，虽然多一个Omega陪伴好像也没什么安全感。俩人随便点了两杯口味不同的莫吉托，有一搭没一搭地闲聊着。半杯下肚后，酒保打断了他们：  
“先生，那边那位先生请您一杯Long Island。”  
酒吧请长岛冰茶，谁都知道是什么意思。川西对吧台另一端那位看上去三十出头的男人笑了一下，看看眼前半透明的茶色液体，又和川尻交换了一个眼神。  
“他看着是Beta欸...怎么办拓実，要喝吗？”  
川尻头往左后方稍点了一下，是卡座的方向。川西眼神瞥过去，手指沿着长岛冰茶的杯口滑动，嘴角勾起来：  
“Why not.”  
他注视着卡座的方向倾身举杯喝了一口，灯光太暗有些看不清，但他猜测应该有那么两三个人的脸色变得不太好看。最好是都不太好，多气一个人就多成功了一分。高兴。  
喝了几口算作接受搭讪，那个男人走过来坐在了川西左侧的空座位上，他便在川尻“你就作吧”的眼神下笑着转过身和那人交谈，还让他给川尻又买了一杯度数低的酒。没想到俩人有共同的话题，聊得还挺愉快，川西时不时笑得身体东倒西歪，手亲昵地搭在那人的肩膀上，一杯长岛冰茶喝完还又续了一杯。川尻玩着莫吉托杯沿的柠檬片，偶尔还会被cue到搭上几句话，他叹了口气，身后忽冷忽热的视线已经让他不敢回头了。他看了眼手机时间，川西和那个人已经聊了快一个小时，就算别人忍得住，某个人大概已经——  
“你实在是太美了。我能和你合照吗？”  
“当然呀。”川西说话已经有些吐字不清，“莲君要不要一起？”  
川尻根本没机会拒绝就被挚友挽住胳膊拽过去，只好努力配合着笑，还不忘观察那个男人的小动作，毕竟他能看见的，后面那群人就也能看见。那人一开始只是将手撑在川西坐的高脚凳后沿，身体稍稍贴在一起，拍了一张就说着“重心不稳呀”离开了座位站到川西旁边，手也揽上了他的腰。川尻看着手机画面里笑得开心的川西，他不可能没感觉到；也等着身后即将出现的人，他们不可能没看到。  
“走了。”  
川西正靠着那人的肩膀看手机里拍的照片，突然被猛地拽开，差点从高脚凳上摔下。他反应慢半拍仰头看去，对方正恶狠狠地瞪着请他喝酒的男人。  
“欸～？汐——”  
“我说，走了。”  
这回是真的被一把拽下椅子，川西踉跄一步扑进对方怀里，还没站稳就被掐着胳膊往外走。  
“抱歉～让莲君继续——今晚和你聊得很愉快哦——”  
川西不忘嬉笑着和已经愣在原地的男人告别，感到胳膊上的手又使了劲，痛的嘟嘟囔囔抱怨了起来。  
“总之——不好意思啦，他有些......这几杯酒还是我来付钱吧。”  
川尻赔笑着刚准备掏钱包，后背落入一个熟悉的怀抱，随即被带点攻击性的朗姆酒味包裹。一只手越过他的肩头拍了几张钞票在吧台上，然后就势环住他。  
“祥生......”  
“抱歉大叔，我们家两个哥哥和我们吵架闹脾气来着。大叔再去看看别人吧？”  
川尻觉得这绝对不是一个能被接受的解释，但他已经被不由分说地带离了酒吧。他小心地看看周围几个不说话的人，又转头去看冲着他笑但手上力度不小的大平祥生，想说怎么自己也变成了闹脾气那个，但又把疑问咽了回去。除了在心里骂川西最好比自己惨以外，他什么也不敢做。


	2. -GREY-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *鹤炒西  
> *可以当做没有感情，也可以当做有  
> *本章含SP情节  
> *非常OOC请勿上升本人  
> *别骂了就只是开车

  
-GREY-  
  
川西拓実是被摔到床上的，这一摔不但没给他摔清醒，脑子更晕眩了几分。他刚想爬起来骂人，又被卡着后颈按进了被子里。  
“川西拓実，你自找的。”  
根本转不过来话里的意思，川西的裤子连同内裤一起被一把拽掉，还未清楚感知空气中的凉意，痛感先袭遍全身。  
“啪”  
“！靠——”  
“啪”  
川西一句脏话没说完，又一个巴掌落了下来，他的牙齿不小心磕在下唇上，血味遍布口腔。他伸手去抓压着自己脖子的手，指甲掐进那只手的肉里，对方不但没泄力，反而更发狠地甩了第三个巴掌。  
“呜——”  
川西是真的被打疼了，眼泪也挤了出来。他挣扎着，身后的人跪压着他两条大腿，床垫太软，他根本使不上力气反抗，体内的酒精也参一脚剥夺着他的体力，更别提房间内爆发的Alpha带着怒气的信息素。又一掌，川西瞪大双眼浑身紧绷，疼痛以外他感受到了别的——他的发情期被逼了出来。  
“怎么还打出感觉了？”  
这一掌没有离开他的屁股，而是狠狠掐住了被拍红的软肉，身后的人俯身到他耳侧：  
“这是你期待的？惹怒我？”他的声音带了颤抖，“还是你就这么想上陌生人的床？我们四个都喂不饱你，川西拓実。”  
“汐恩...汐恩——咳咳......”  
鹤房汐恩的信息素是胡椒味的，他平时也懒得收敛，淡淡地散在空中算是不错的调味料香气，但现在爆炸开来的信息素辛辣又呛人，川西的眼泪根本止不住了。鹤房没有理会他染上哭腔的呼唤，而是倾身去拉床头柜的抽屉。川西泪眼模糊，努力靠着床单上的UFO图案辨认出这是鹤房的房间，那抽屉里就绝对没有什么好东西。直觉这是最后的挣扎机会，他铆足了劲伸手朝鹤房的方向乱拍一气，几下落在他胸口，几下落在胳膊，最后一下打到了脸。  
“啧。”  
还没做好心理准备屁股上就又挨了一下，这一下打在了两瓣臀正中间，不但波及了穴口，鹤房的指尖还滑过川西前面已经有反应的性器。川西倒吸一口冷气，瞬间老实了起来。鹤房中指按压着川西的会阴，几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的句子：  
“别逼我拿皮带。”  
鹤房在床上其实不喜欢花里胡哨的玩法，但川西也知道他要是真的生气了什么都能做出来。看川西这回终于听话，鹤房不再多计较，也不去拿本来想拿的东西了。川西一边发抖一边闷在被子里抽噎，酒精加上情潮惹得他皮肤透粉，后穴吐着点点生理液，浓郁的橙花香早和胡椒味混在一起，刺激着两个人的本能欲望。川西的运动神经也不是白练的，折腾一场下来，鹤房早累得够呛，气也消了大半。他略带安抚性的揉了揉川西的臀，也松开了按着他的手，见他脖子后面被自己掐得通红，低头不算温柔地亲了一下，又像头雄兽一样张嘴啃上去，不咬破腺体，只是用牙齿厮磨。川西的哭渐渐变成了喘，他侧头讨好地喊鹤房的名字，求一个吻，鹤房不让他如愿，他必须知道这场惩罚并没有结束。  
  
共享Omega这种荒唐的决定当然不是那么随便的事，无论是否情愿，为了不打破十一个人的平衡，在这栋别墅里他们或许可以稍微放下一点占有欲以便共赢，但出了这里另当别论。就算没有标记，鹤房也不想在自己睡的Omega身上再额外闻到陌生的味道。  
  
他松开了对川西的所有束缚，跪在床上居高临下看着他。川西趴了太久，前端压的难受，也不管大腿是不是发麻，赶紧换了个姿势。他这才看清鹤房的表情。鹤房双眼通红，甚至含了点泪，不知道是气得还是别的原因。川西不敢像平时那样调笑的问，也没力气。他难受得很，体内的细胞叫嚣着，被迫逼出发情期已经会导致荷尔蒙紊乱了，血液里的酒精像多吃了一味催情剂，如果刚才的紧张氛围吓得他勉强保持了清醒，现在突然的放松令他不知所措，脑袋昏沉，他感觉自己的身体已经不是自己在控制，所以面对鹤房冷淡的命令，他言听计从。  
“起来，撑在床头上。”  
川西笨手笨脚地爬过去，撑了几次才把身体撑起来，手指刚扒住床头冰凉的金属杆，还没缓过劲的屁股又挨上一掌。  
“嘶——”  
川西没想到挨打还没结束，根本毫无防备，若不是鹤房即时掐住他的肩膀，他差点迎头撞在墙上。下唇的伤口又被牙齿磨开，浸上唾液火辣辣的痛。被年下打屁股本来就很令人难以接受，更何况对方衣服穿戴整齐自己却糟得不成样子，这还没完没了了起来。  
“鹤房汐恩你有完没——”  
川西恼羞成怒回头吼他，先是瞥到半开的抽屉里是一副反着银光的手铐，又对上鹤房没有半点玩笑意味的眼神。  
“...汐、汐恩......”  
“我有完吗？”  
“汐恩....别......”  
鹤房的手撑在川西脑袋旁边，川西看见他手背上被自己抓破的口子还在流血。  
“我有完吗？”鹤房重复了一遍，“平时由着你了，住在这个屋子里的都是自己人。”  
刚稍微淡下去一点的胡椒味又浓郁了起来，冲进川西的鼻腔，刺激得他咳嗽。  
“我们是答应了，出去不‘看着’你。”鹤房的眼底除了愤怒还有别的，但川西看不清，“你的‘报答’就是任凭别的男人动手动脚吗？”  
“我没......”  
“你就这么喜欢勾搭别人操你。”  
“不是——唔！”  
没有任何预告，鹤房直接操进川西好阵子没做过的后穴，他咬住自己的手背才没叫出声。太紧了，鹤房也不好受，但他狠下心来一路捅到了最深处。川西被打到充血的屁股比平时敏感很多倍，他被鹤房的耻毛刮的疼，他感觉到有液体滴落在自己屁股上，不知道是汗还是泪，但是滚烫的烧进他的体内，一路顺着神经烧进他的心里。鹤房在惩罚他，也在惩罚自己。甬道还未适应久违的入侵，那点生理液根本还起不到任何的作用，但鹤房已经做了决定。粗大的性器如他主人的性格那般直接果断的冲撞了起来，没有拐弯抹角的迂回，就是一下又一下实打实的向川西拓実诉说着，诉说鹤房汐恩心中的怒和痛，诉说这么多年他们复杂的关系，诉说十一个人的心照不宣，诉说谁也没有对谁提过的感情。  
一时无言，房间里只剩肉体碰撞的声音，伴着一两声没挡住的呜咽。鹤房在川西的腰上掐出一片红，又在他的肩头留下时轻时重的咬痕，他没再碰他的腺体，也始终没要求和他接吻。川西紧闭双眼咬着自己的手，咽不下的涎液顺着下巴滑落，随着身后的顶撞，他胸前的两点时而贴上冰凉的墙面，引得他发颤。鹤房不管他的前面，他另一只手也还要勉强支撑身体，性器颤颤巍巍的随着身体在空气中晃动，前列腺液挂在顶端，哀求着爱抚。川西受不了了，生理本能之下疼痛早化为快感，可鹤房太了解他的身体，避开了他身上所有敏感到足以让他尖叫着射出来的地方。他被不上不下的吊着，他不知道鹤房是否从这场交手中获得了快感，反正他要被欲望逼疯了。想要更多，想要高潮，想要被狠狠地送上顶峰。川西放弃了最后一点羞耻心，手刚从嘴边移开，呻吟声就不受控地随着呼吸跑出来。他脸颊抵着墙，支撑身体的手臂上青筋清晰可见，他顺着自己的喉结，摸到胸口，滑过乳尖，一路向下，他以为自己要得逞了，但鹤房把他的每一个动作都看在眼里，一直等他的手快抚上痛苦的源头，鹤房轻巧地攥住他的手腕，扳到他的背后。  
“不....不要......呜...不要......”  
“我知道你不要，这不是没给了。”  
“......不是......”  
川西拓実疯了一样哭出来，他舍弃最后一块遮羞布去帮自己解脱，结果现在什么也没了。他摇着头，喘息再也无法抑制，那些音节冲进耳朵里刺激自己的鼓膜，他觉得这副身体越发陌生，被扳在身后的手无谓的在空气中乱抓，脑子被欲望冲昏。  
“汐恩......求求你...汐恩....哈啊.....汐恩.......”他放弃思考乞求着，“原谅我....汐恩.....哈.....不......”  
“......把话说清楚......”鹤房的喘息也重了起来，“呼——你知道我指什么。”  
“求你呜......汐恩...让我......汐恩...”  
“你要什么。”鹤房衔住川西的耳垂，腾出一只手，用指肚摩挲他的小腹，“说出来，拓実。”  
“求求你......让我射——”川西用气音吐出难以启齿的句子，“——救救我。”  
  
鹤房吻着他的侧脸抚上他的性器，一边套弄一边加快腰的摆动，他看着川西双眼失焦，看着他被自己操到失神，心理快感一下涌上来甚至超过生理的，他送他攀了巅峰，自己也随即冲顶，然后在感受自己正把精液全送入身下人的体内的时候，心底一个声音告诉他。  
  
“你不标记他不是因为你是个尊重他的绅士，只是因为别人还要用。”  



	3. -BLACK-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *楼炒西  
> *可以当做没有感情，也可以当做有  
> *非常OOC请勿上升本人  
> *别骂了就只是开车

-BLACK-  
  
川西拓実没有失去知觉，但他连眼皮都不想抬一下。逼迫出来的发情期没那么容易度过，明明身体还在不应期，伴随着醉酒引发的胃不适，可大脑却喊他继续下一场。下一场，和谁下一场？空气中除了他的橙花香只剩下体液混在一起遗留的味道，胡椒味和他的主人一样消失的毫不留恋。川西不知道为什么鹤房还没消气，还是鹤房又别扭起了别的事情，做完就走真的很无情，平时至少还是倒头就睡。川西迷迷糊糊的，也不知道自己现在算不算清醒，努力判断了一下下肢的疼痛都与生殖腔无关，鹤房遵守了他们大家的约定，但除此以外鹤房就像个混蛋。精液留在里面难受得很，就算概率很小也有可能会怀孕，鹤房连个衣服都不给他盖一下，屁股好痛，嗓子、胳膊、肩膀，浑身都好痛，像是被强奸了一样。川西毫无逻辑的在脑内自言自语，隐约听到了水声，隐约感到有人靠近，是鹤房改过自新了吗？他想知道，却睁不开眼，嘴里哼出无意义的音节，希望得到一点回应，可是这位“好心人”好像并不想邀功，没有人说话，川西只听得见水声。他被抱了起来，那双手的触感是冰凉的，动作温柔，肩膀结实，他觉得自己靠上一个给人安全感的胸膛，这胸膛比那双手温暖多了。他舒服的蹭了蹭，有些想在这怀里睡上一觉，但对方不这么想。下一秒他被放进了更温暖的水里，但他不太满意，他觉得这个“好心人”没比鹤房汐恩好到哪里，一样的无情，像完成任务的机器人。  
机器人？是哦，是“AI”呢。川西意识到安抚自己的不光是温暖的胸膛，还有一股淡淡的不易察觉的咸腥味——是海风啊。  
“......碧海——？”  
“我在。”金城碧海把川西额前遮眼的碎发轻轻撇到旁边，“先把这个吃了......避孕药。那个、以防万一......”  
川西还不能思考明白金城要给自己吃的是什么，反正就张嘴让他把药片放进自己嘴里，再就着递来的水咽下去。  
“你自己扶好，我给你洗澡。”  
川西迷茫的眨眨眼，点了点头，努力把手搭在金城的胳膊上“扶好”。金城叹了口气，看着被川西带出来的水花弄湿的衣服，一手抓住了川西的胳膊不让他滑下去，另一手扒住自己背后的衣服向前一扯，把上衣拽下来，换手脱掉另一只袖子，甩在一边。然后他让川西坐起来，跪在地上一把环住他，伸另一只手去拿洗发液和沐浴液。川西头一次知道发情期醉酒智商会下降，亦或许是因为他确信金城一定会把自己照顾的很好。他靠着金城的胳膊，看着他笨拙的单手给自己洗头发，傻笑了起来。  
“......不闭眼的话，泡沫会进眼睛里的，拓実。”  
金城觉得川西现在的状态好像年龄减了十岁，明天还不好的话可能要质问一下鹤房到底干了什么。好在川西后面又变回平时安静的样子，也能自己坐稳了，大概洗澡帮他稍微清醒了一些。洗完头发也上好护发素，金城看着沐浴露的瓶子欲言又止，他清清嗓子又咽了口唾沫，看向川西：  
“那剩下的你自己来吧？我在外面等——”  
“碧海不帮我了吗？”  
金城看着川西的眼睛，他觉得现在是自己不太清醒。  
  
金城碧海是这个别墅里唯一没碰过川西拓実的Alpha。即使大平祥生和川尻莲现在互相做了临时标记，在更早些的时候，他也和川西发生过关系。川西之前和川尻聊悄悄话的时候讨论过这个话题，到底是金城有什么难言之隐还是自己魅力不足。后来某一次家里只有他们两个人的时候他发情期来了，他在朦胧中看着金城明明裤子鼓起一个包却去给他找来家里存的抑制剂，他明白了，金城碧海是个AI，他的系统设定里有性欲，但他不需要解决。金城的信息素大概是这个别墅里最没有攻击性的，他平时也很懂得控制，川西几乎没闻过几次，不过他现在知道，被温柔的海风包围也不错。  
  
“碧海不是要帮我洗澡吗？”  
川西不知道自己到底醉没醉，他知道这样带着暗示的邀请好像不太合适，但他又确定这不是后面的饥渴在作祟。他是说——肯定多少有还没满足的原因——只是看见金城这个样子，他的心底有什么在蠢蠢欲动。川西注视着金城，心里自嘲或许鹤房说的没错，但他并不知道金城同他一样，看着他的眼睛，觉得肮脏的是自己。  
“好。”  
喉结滚动，金城垂眼把沐浴露挤在手上，犹豫了一下，涂在了川西的胸口。是最普通的那种沐浴露，稠状的乳白色顺着川西胸膛的起伏缓缓向下流动，像极了——  
金城有些口干，下意识舔抿了一下嘴唇，又怕川西误会，赶忙看向他。可川西的注意力早就飘走了，他微张着嘴喘气，低头看着金城的手，半天不见对方有动静，有些嗔怒地抬眼瞪他。那眼尾是粉的，川西拓実整个人都是粉的。金城吸了吸气，继续手上的动作。金城把瓶子放在一旁，双手抚上川西的身体，修长的手指把沐浴露在他胸前抹开，无意碰到川西的乳尖，他浑身一颤。  
“呜...”  
“抱、抱歉！是不是弄疼你了？”  
川西看着他紧张的样子有些好笑，双手环住他的脖子，拥了上去。  
“我发情期没过呢。”他在金城耳边低喃，“是你摸的太舒服了。”  
川西的声音到后面几乎听不见，给人一种他很害羞的错觉，却主动吐露着情色的话语。他说话间还有淡淡酒气散发出来，金城轻轻嗅了嗅就好像醉了一样，他不知道自己如此不胜酒力。其实还没怎么经历过情事的大男孩接不住兄长抛来的情话，咬了咬后槽牙继续完成自己的工作。双手摸过蝴蝶骨，沿着背脊滑下，揉上川西的腰，金城觉得怀里的人又在抖了，他还是怕自己力道太大，只敢轻轻的把泡沫带到他的每一寸肌肤。可这对于川西感觉金城在拿一片羽毛搔他，灵巧的手指在他身上四处点火，又点到即止。金城和鹤房的作风简直是天差地别，川西刚被鹤房逼出的那些受虐因子在体内躁动着，他张了张嘴，搂紧了金城，然后闷在他的颈窝里偷偷表达不满：  
“碧海....不用这么温柔也可以......”  
说完他有些后悔，把脸埋的更深，但金城听见了。金城的眼皮跳了一下，他低头还能看见川西身上有些青紫，还有那已经有些肿起来的两瓣臀。心中有股无名火，或许川西拓実天生有惹怒别人的能力，惹怒完又让人无可奈何。  
“像汐恩那样？”金城感觉怀里的人身体一下僵硬了，“是拓実让汐恩那么做的吗？”  
“没、没有！”川西赶紧把身体撑起来看着金城，“我不是......”  
“我知道。”  
金城看着川西眼底闪过的惊慌，有些怜悯。他的拇指带着一点泡沫抚上川西的脸颊，勾勒他下颌骨的轮廓，轻轻抬起他的下巴。  
“我可以吻你吗？”  
来了，川西求了一晚上也没从鹤房那里讨来的，不过是一个吻。他主动凑过去，四瓣干涸的唇触碰在一起，这真的就是个普通的吻，甚至没能润湿彼此就分开了。川西自己都没意识的撅了撅嘴，金城看见笑了一下，在他左眼眼尾延伸处的痣上又落下一吻。  
“先洗完澡。”  
“嗯。”  
金城的心情平静了很多，他让川西坐在浴缸里测的边缘，又挤了些沐浴露，给他的腿打泡沫。川西看金城这么认真反而不好意思了起来，再加上屁股还隐隐作痛，根本坐不住，有些难耐的动来动去。他看到金城动作停了下来，视线到大腿就不再往上了，以为他误会自己又——吓得刚想解释，金城先他一步开了口：  
“很难受吧？里面。”  
“欸......？”  
“就是，那个啊，那个。”金城在思考如何措辞，“里面，汐恩的——”  
“啊啊！我、我知道你在说什么。”  
川西慌忙伸手捂住金城的嘴，事到如今他也不明白自己在羞什么，但就感觉在金城碧海这个人面前，什么都会变得很容易让他害羞。更何况是——  
“我帮你弄出来吧。”  
川西拓実感觉自己的脸要烫爆炸了。  
  
不知道究竟是刚才的拘束和羞涩感全是金城碧海的演技，还是这个人真的没意识自己现在在做一件怎样的事。川西拓実一手紧紧环住墙上的扶手，另一只手搭在金城的肩头，两只脚分开了踩着搭在浴缸边缘的防滑垫上，屁股浸在水里，咬着下唇看着金城碧海神情认真的揉着自己的穴口。  
“放松一些。”  
“呜嗯......”  
以这种不雅的姿态被盯着下半身怎么可能放松，更何况，穴口现在恐怕还是红肿的状态。  
“再放松点，我不想弄疼你。”  
“放松了......”  
“当然你要是喜欢就另当别论，不，不对，你喜欢我也不想弄疼你。”  
“谁喜欢......”  
川西看金城还有心情开玩笑，在他肩上拍了一下。  
“进去了啊。”  
“不用说出——唔...”  
川西没有手能腾出来捂嘴，只好赶忙咬紧下唇。水有些涩，放掉又怕川西着凉，金城一边小幅度画着圈一边缓慢的把食指往里送，他抬眼看见川西咬自己，凑过去吻吻他的下巴，然后印上他的唇，用舌头没有侵略目的的舔他，同时一点点释放信息素给予他安抚。川西在多重攻势下渐渐放松，他闭着眼感受金城的手指，注意力集中去了下半身，他感觉到有热水跟着金城的手指进入自己体内，又把体内属于鹤房的体液引了出去，想到这里他又有些羞得受不了，没得到解决的情欲就势重燃了起来，感知到下半身的变化，川西一紧张，竟被自己的口水呛到了。  
“咳，咳咳....”  
“没有胡椒味了，为什么还会咳嗽呀。”  
金城没忍住打趣道，却换来川西一记毫无杀伤力的眼刀：  
“明明是我和碧海在这里，干嘛老要提他。”  
行，在他们这种情况的三人关系里反倒是川西先抱怨起那个不在场的人名字频繁出现的事。金城嘴角带着笑又低头去检查“工作成果”，川西觉得自己的下体在金城的视线下更精神了，可对方好像没看到他勃起一样。  
“差不多了，来，再冲一下就出来吧。”  
  
金城拿浴巾裹住自己的时候，川西故意往他身上倒了一下，成功感觉到对方的下半身也有反应。金城多半明白他的用意，但什么也没说，川西就也不说话，一双眼睛盯着他，想看看这个AI到底多能忍。金城让他站在蒸汽尚存的浴室里等一下，一阵翻箱倒柜的声音后，回来把他抱了出去，放在了刚换的新床单上。说来这还在鹤房的房间里。  
“汐恩去哪了？”  
“不是不提他？”  
被原话怼回来的川西把“在生气”表现在了脸上，金城要给他擦头发的时候他故意躲开然后滚到了床的另一边，又被一把捞回来。  
“你真的比我大吗？”  
“你指哪里？”  
“哈，你不会想再玩脱的，拓実。”  
川西有些不满金城这句话里带着一点嘲讽意味的用词，但又不得不承认自己今天确实可以用“玩脱了”形容，自知理亏所以不再反驳，坐在床上乖乖让金城给自己擦头发。可他的视线又忍不住往碧海裤裆那里瞥，好像，是他大一些。川西抿着嘴打小算盘，悄悄把手伸过去，被金城及时发现一把制止。  
“擦干头发就睡觉。”  
“我发情期还没解决呢。”  
“我知道，我拿抑制剂来了。”  
“...好过分，点完火不负责。”  
“是拓実自己让我帮忙的哦。”  
“碧海......”  
“你是不知道自己那里肿成什么样子。”  
“......又怎样……”  
“我今天不会做的。”  
川西把手抽了回来，转到背冲着金城的角度不说话了。金城深呼吸一下继续擦他的头发，待差不多不再滴水珠，就拿着毛巾回卫生间，顺便整理了一下卫生间的一片狼藉。  
察觉到不对劲是因为空气中橙花的香味浓了起来。金城眼角抽动了一下，他怎么就没想到川西拓実打算这么做。快速整理心情，自认为做足了心理准备，然而还是被一推开门就撞入视线的画面刺激到了。刚才还因为自己的注视而害羞脸红的人，现在瘫软在床上，一手抚弄自己的性器，另一手的两指插在自己的后穴里浅浅抽动。川西咬着被子的一角，就好像只要能不发出声音他就不会害羞一样，被子已经被口水洇湿一大片，淡灰色的布料都变深了。他一双满是情欲的眼睛看着金城，眼神中竟还有丝得意，金城算是终于见识到了为什么另外几个人说川西拓実有的时候真的很欠干。他既是因为一点暧昧举动就能脸红的纯洁圣女，又是用眼神和低吟勾引男人落网的海妖塞壬。只要川西想，Alpha们永远是不占理的那一边。  
但这确实有点令人上瘾。  
金城碧海今晚不知道第几次舔自己的嘴唇，他把本来打算套上的衣服丢在一旁的凳子上，又把眼镜摘下来找地方放好，踱到床尾，不慌不忙地坐上床，然后便不再移动。川西的目光一直追着他，很显然金城的反馈也有些出乎他的意料。金城扬扬下巴示意他继续，他倒要看看川西拓実还能玩出什么花样。  
太可恶了，川西瞪着他想。他没想到金城碧海竟然也是这种腹黑类型的，忽然有些想念鹤房那个什么心情都写在脸上的家伙，至少要输也是输于体力，不会这么憋屈。金城坐的位置看过来，被子应该比较挡视线，既然决定这么做，就不能白费力气。川西把被角从嘴里拽出来，不忘放慢动作，好让金城看见自己舌尖和被子间的银丝。把被子推到一边后，川西含住了自己的两根手指，另一只手夹在两腿之间，就这样扭腰磨蹭着。他眼神迷离地看着金城，故意微张着嘴让他看清自己如何玩弄自己的舌头，还时不时泄出一两声呻吟，想钓鱼就要放饵料。感谢金城的喉结突出的明显，他每吞咽一次川西就能看见。他把手指抽出来，带着水渍摸向自己的胸口，他脑海里浮现出刚才金城给自己涂沐浴露的画面，并确信金城也会想起来。他歪过头露出自己的侧颈，摆出一副任人宰割的样子，手指围着自己的乳晕画圈，时而夹住自己的乳头轻扯。川西自知没那个本事让自己控制不住，便放开了喘着，带了几分演技的发出几个音节，一定要让金城的多个感官同时受到刺激。他滚到被子上让自己的上半身能靠起来，盯着金城，慢慢张开了自己的腿。川西其实没什么机会自慰，除了某个臭小子一双无辜的眼睛看着他说“拓実哥自己摸给我看好不好”的时候。想到这里，川西突然知道自己该怎么打这场比赛了。顺便川尻的吐槽没错，自己真的很会作。川西舔舔嘴唇笑了笑，金城心中警铃大作，他这幅样子好像要拿出什么大招一样。金城看着川西两只手滑到自己腿间，掠过精致的性器，微微扒开泛红的臀瓣，食指在穴口摩挲着。金城看他眯起眼睛看着自己，朱唇轻启，带着喘息喊出另一个人的名字：  
“啊……一成……”  
  
真的是大招，杀伤力无敌那种。所有人都记得，大家深爱的老幺豆原一成分化的那天——正赶川西拓実的发情期——是这一切的罪魁祸首。豆原是这个别墅里第一个睡川西的Alpha，是川西的第一个Alpha。  
  
在这种情况下提到这个名字，赤裸的挑衅，带着极大的风险，但确实是川西会做出来的事。川西看见金城的表情就知道自己赢了，但他想赢更多一点。  
“一成……好厉害……”  
他伸了三根手指进自己体内，又张开手指把穴口撑开，他仰起头喘，让自己看上去好像一个被性欲冲昏出幻觉的病人，让金城仿佛自己在看他和别人做爱。  
海风汹涌了起来，川西捕到一条鲨鱼。  
托鹤房的福，期待已久的再次进入满足感大于痛感。这次川西发自真心长叹了一口气，他其实没想到金城会就这样直接插进来，但那也不重要，总之先以胜利者的口吻调戏他一下。  
“不是今天不会做吗？”  
川西想强调自己赢的彻底，不但让AI放弃了自制，还让温柔善良的大男孩打破自己的承诺。但金城挑了挑眉，扳着他的下巴让他抬头去看壁挂钟。十二点十分，川西上当了。  
“操。恶劣的小孩。”  
“拜恶劣的大人所赐。”他不介意被仅年长一岁的人喊小孩，甚至有些故意加重“大人”二字，“现在没办法了，既然那么想要，只好给你了。”  
金城看着丝毫没有因为“输”而沮丧，反倒摆出一副无奈的样子，认真玩游戏的本来就只有川西自己，川西忘了Alpha骨子里的顽劣因子，忘了海上是会有暴风雨的。  
川西的身体对于金城而言是新奇的，金城对于川西也是。一方对另一方的敏感带一无所知，反之也无法猜测对方会怎么行动。带着一种未知感，川西好像自己在重新经历一场初夜。金城的那一根比鹤房的要细而长一些，微微上翘，能让川西清楚地感知到龟头此刻顶在哪里。他未收回的手搭在自己的腹部，想着能不能摸出来什么。金城觉得已经不必问川西是否适应了，反倒是对方可能随时会嫌弃自己事多，一股脑给他就行，AI给自己下达了命令。  
起初的动作还带了试探，金城小幅度的摆着腰，眼睛盯着川西那处的红肿，自己往外抽的时候川西的穴口就会吸附上来，像是挽留。川西两脚蹬着金城的大腿，他有点烦躁金城竟然这种时候还在做“学术研究”，只好自己发力动了起来。金城抬眼去看川西咬着唇扭腰的样子，现在他才像一条鱼，在案板上扭着渴望得到水来滋润自己。川西知道自己那一点还在更深的地方，现在这样虽然也很舒服，但都解决不了根本问题，他看见金城还有一部分没进来，唤着金城的名字盼他能够理解自己的意思，但这帮小孩又好像都偏爱看他自己丢脸，金城两手搭上他的膝盖，也仅此而已。自己动手，丰衣足食。川西咬咬牙，抬起腿勾住金城的腰，发力把它全部吃了进去。龟头一下擦过川西的快乐，他爽得一声呻吟没憋住，带着颤音传到两人的耳朵里。金城倒吸一口冷气，甬道越深越温暖，川西爽到的时候穴肉都夹紧了他，他明白了川西想要的东西确实非常的诱人。对方主动到这个地步他也不必再矜持，俯身撑在川西身体两侧，开始深进浅出的撞起来。川西咬住自己的手背，金城就去舔他的手心，轻轻叼住他的手指，往上提了提，川西迟疑地松口把手放开，金城说着“真乖”便吻上了他。金城拽来被子，捏了捏川西的侧腰示意，然后把被子垫在他抬起的腰和屁股下。他支起身子和川西对视，为川西眸中倒映出自己而感到兴奋。  
“拓実真好看。”  
“这种时候说什么……”  
“声音也很好听。”  
金城吻他的鼻尖，吻他的颧骨，吻他的耳垂。  
“为我叫出来好吗？”  
金城的低音仿佛有催眠的能力，川西脑海里想着太羞耻了，却搂上金城的脖子，嘴唇擦着他的肩，闭上眼颤抖地说出一个“好”。随着金城时快时慢地挺动，川西埋在他颈窝断断续续呻吟着。声音得到些许遮掩，可还是被金城一声不落的听了进去，像只新生的小奶猫在自己耳边叫着。这样看不见他的表情有些可惜，但毕竟有得必有失，金城想起“拓実其实不喜欢叫出来”的情报，觉得今天自己还是赚到了不少。金城奖励般的舔上川西的耳廓，又去抚摸他的胸口。川西的胸部也是有些肌肉的，金城一手盖住一片揉捏着，并没有特意照顾他的乳尖。川西不知足的挺胸去蹭金城的手掌，金城觉得他并不讨厌这份主动。可是他想起了什么，于是他停下所有动作，把川西的胳膊从自己脖子上拿下来，在他的疑惑中直起身子。  
“怎么了……？”  
“是谁呀？拓実。”  
川西还在不满地摆着腰磨蹭着，没能反应过来金城在说什么。金城不恼他的走神，抓着他两只手，牵到两人交合的地方。这个姿势让川西想起来自己挑的事，霎时红了脸。他能同时摸到金城滚烫的性器和自己还在欲求不满翕动的穴口，他有些尴尬的抬眼看着金城，祈祷性格相对温和的弟弟能放过不懂事的自己。  
“要不要给我描述一下？”金城梏住他的手不让他抽回去，“主语谓语宾语。”  
“碧海……”  
“这是主语吗，那剩下的呢？”  
“我错了……”  
“这是另一个句子了。”  
“……呜……”  
“想不出来吗？没关系，我们有时间。”  
金城突然猛撞了一下，快速擦过川西的深处又快递抽离，只剩下前端还卡在他的穴里。川西此时没有任何遮掩，就失声叫了出来，性器也抖动着流出几滴体液，他差点被操射了。  
“再想想。”  
川西的脚趾都勾了起来，他能摸到金城退出来了好多，下意识绞紧了穴肉，假如金城碧海这个人现在拔出去说不做了都不是没可能，可他受不了。这一次发情太难熬。  
“碧、碧海的……的……”  
“嗯。”  
金城挤回去一点。  
“碧海的……那个……”  
金城一只手钳住他的双手不让他动，另一只手从根部向上沿着柱身刮擦他的性器。  
“啊…啊哈……那个在……”  
“把主语介绍清楚哦，拓実。”  
“呜嗯……别……”  
川西的生理泪水湿了他的视线，他向金城抛去哀求的目光，但对方低着头盯着两人交合的地方，拒绝眼神交流。川西呜咽着在心里给金城记上一笔，紧闭着眼在脑海里暗示自己只是照着什么稿子在背，根本没有发生那样的情况——即便他现在正用双手摸着呢。  
“碧海的…鸡……肉、肉棒在……”川西越说哭腔越重，“在……我、我的…在我的……呜……”  
金城弯下腰舔去川西脸颊的泪水，同时又进去一些鼓励他。川西能感觉金城的那里好像又胀大了几分，也清楚了AI的忍耐力真的很强。  
“碧海……在我的…屁股……里…”  
“…继续。”  
“是…是碧海在……在操我…哈啊……碧海…不行了……”  
“嗯。”  
金城恢复了下身的抽插，慢慢进去慢慢出来，每一下都顶到最深。他的呼吸也越发加重，但他偏要幼稚地去问最后一个问题：  
“那我和一成谁更厉害？”  
川西从刚才起嘴巴就闭不上了，他意乱情迷地配合着金城扭动，涎液和泪水糊了一脸，他还在用手感受着金城进出自己的身体，用肠肉感受金城的那根一次次压过自己的敏感点，却又不多逗留，欲求无法满足，快乐又煎熬。他无法真的去思考然后做比较，只想快一点哄身上的人把想要的都给他。他开始用手指去磨蹭金城的性器，像是要抓着它往自己体内送，腿也摩擦着金城的腰背。  
“碧海…碧海厉害……啊……再快一点……”  
“哈…那就给你更厉害的。”  
金城把川西的一条腿扛到肩上，另一条挂在自己臂弯，两个人的身体完全贴合，龟头撞上了生殖腔的腔口，像过电一样，川西浑身酥麻，甚至有冲动让他进到生殖腔里面。金城碧海是个守规矩的人，他知道什么不能做，也知道什么可以。他的每一次撞击都有力且到位，一次次碾过川西的敏感又顶上他的腔口。川西解放的双手又变回惯用的遮羞布，一手捂着嘴，另一只挡住了眼睛。金城不在意这一会儿了，他侧头舔吻川西的小腿留下吻痕，腾出一只手去爱抚川西的性器，视线一直盯着他，这棵意外在海边盛开的苦橙花树，花朵是粉红色的。川西拓実痉挛着高潮，射在了金城的手里。他的嗓子已经哭哑了，上气不接下气地抽噎，他感觉到金城把自己的精液抹在了自己胸口，然后像是品尝甜点一样含住他染上精液的乳头。高潮余韵未过就来了新的刺激，就连身体被折过来的酸痛都化为快感，川西摇头哭喊着不要了，金城故意嘬出水声作为请求驳回的信号。不像鹤房那样一味使劲快速地胡乱冲撞，金城每动一下都仿佛是有逻辑的，让人很难相信他真的没什么经验，又或者这是Alpha可怕的天性。进攻还在继续，金城喜欢川西羞耻难耐的样子，也喜欢他拼了命都挡不住的呻吟。川西觉得自己上了天，不应期的性器软趴趴搭在自己腹部，随着身体晃动着。金城眯起眼睛开始加速了，汗滴在川西脸上，川西被下了蛊一样伸出舌头刮舔掉那一滴汗。他察觉金城可能会最终礼貌的射在他外面，努力抬起手在他脸上虚虚地点了一下：  
“……在里面…没关系……碧海不是给我吃药了嘛……”  
  
在彻底昏睡过去之前，金城深深吻住了他。


End file.
